Indigo
by whisperingxblue
Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.
1. Prologue: Preamble to a Sad Sunrise

_Indigo_ by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Prologue "Preamble to a Sad Sunrise"

* * *

When we fight a desperate battle, is it for life or for pride? 

What is the difference between a battle for life and a battle for pride?

Which is more important, a battle for life or pride?

Can a battle for life become a battle for pride?

Can a battle for pride become a battle for life?

In the end,

Is either worth fighting for … ?


	2. Chapter 1: Begin Afresh

_Indigo_ by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter I "Begin Afresh"

* * *

The crisp autumn sunshine rang upon the vividly colored Hogwarts Express and folded back like newly ironed sheets to blind the motley gathering around it. Against the lively background of cool golden steel warmed by red metal and the black coal dusted rails stood a single white figure – a marble Galatea not yet awakened by her Pygmalion. Many who passed by that day on Platform 9 and ¾ would remember this pretty tableau when their world became overshadowed by a dark, persistent storm cloud and surrender a pensive sigh to the shrine of times gone.

"Harry! Harry!" A ball of red fire launched herself into the open arms of a certain brown-haired boy with a lightning shaped scar. "Oh Harry, I've missed you so!" Harry laughed as he straightened the frame of his glasses.

"I've missed you too, Ginny." As he leaned down for a kiss, someone coughed behind him. Harry and Ginny turned around, flushing, to see Harry's two best friends, Hermione Granger, a brilliant witch with bushy auburn hair, and Ronald Weasley, a slightly awkward looking wizard whose distinct freckles and flaming red hair immediately identified him as Ginny's brother, walked over, hand in hand.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you," greeted Hermione, smiling.

"It's good to see you, mate," saluted Ron.

"Same here." Harry grinned. He was finally back with his friends and leaving the Dursleys, his much detested aunt and uncle and their piggish son, Dudley. The three of them would be attending their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after which they would become full-fledged wizards and witches. An unwelcome presence loomed as a boy with white-blond hair appeared before them.

"Why, why, isn't it the Golden Trio and Weasley's baby sister, fancy our meeting here?" he smirked. Harry glared into his icy blue-grey eyes.

"What d'you want, Malfoy?" he spat. Ever since the first day of school, there had been a bitter rivalry between the two of them, aggravated by Draco's incessant tormenting. Although age and maturity had taught them to become more civil, it did nothing to decrease the hatred.

Draco smirked again, "Just saying hi, Potter, no need to get all touchy," before stalking away with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Gosh, sometimes I just wish I could beat the pulp out of him."

"Or hex him into oblivion," chuckled Ron, "but no need, look." He pointed at an aggravated Draco trying to get away from a clinging Pansy. The foursome laughed.

Blu stood there, unmindful of the curious gazes of those around her. Her long ebony hair was captured into two curly plaits by white silk ribbons matching her white knee-length, spaghetti-strapped sundress, white high-heeled sandals, and the white ribbon around her slender neck – all white. A slim, long-fingered hand disturbed her reverie.

"What're you thinking about?" a young man with pale hair and aristocratic features that would have been out of place with anyone but himself greeted her. Blu shook her head quickly.

"Nothing," she flushed, "Nothing whatsoever." The boy smirked and pointed at the brightly colored train.

"Well, if we don't hurry, the train is going to leave without us. Why don't we share a compartment?"

"Umm … sure." Blu followed him onto the train and into a spacious compartment somewhere near the end of the train and sat upon one of the leather-upholstered seats that were facing each other as her new acquaintance slid the glass door shut.

Hermione strode purposefully towards the Heads compartment ignoring the curious, appraising, approving, or envious glances thrown by those who noticed the glistening Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. A million questions ran a marathon through her mind – who could the Head Boy be? What would he be like? Would he be bookish or athletic or popular or talented? Is he uptight and reserved like Percy or likeable and easygoing like Bill? – all the way to the closed glass doors, she was unable to come up with a satisfying answer. With her hand pressed against the smooth glass, Hermione inhaled deeply and slid the door open.

Smiling slightly as he studied the girl before him, Draco sat on the leather chair opposite her seat.

"I've never seen you before," he finally spoke, shattering the nervous silence. The girl seemed to relax somewhat as she replied.

"This is my first year _here_." Draco thought he could detect the faintest hint of a grin at the corners of those sweet lips. He frowned.

"You don't look like a first year …" he murmured. Now, she was definitely smirking at him.

"I'm not, I'm a seventh year." Furrowing his brows, Draco fell into a brown study as he contemplated this new twist. "I used to attend Il Veneziano Scuola Di Magia, does that help?" Despite the teasing tone of voice, her manner combined it with such sweetness and archness that it was impossible to be angry. "Which reminds me," she added as an afterthought, "I don't even know your name yet!" Her laughter rang piercingly clear through the compartment. It was Draco's turn to smirk.

"Isn't it customary to introduce oneself first?" She pouted.

"I asked first!"

"So introduce yourself first." Draco just couldn't help teasing her a little longer.

"…" She didn't reply. He smirked.

"Fine. It's –" he began before he was interrupted by someone sliding the glass door open.

The glass door slid open with a soft "vhhhhrrrrrrr" and Hermione peeked inside and gasped at what she saw – Draco Malfoy sitting there chatting with a girl as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"If it isn't Granger?" he sneered, "and isn't that the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes? What did you do, recite _A History of Hogwarts_?" Hermione scowled.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I still remember what a nice ferret you made." Draco's ears turned the palest shade of pink as his eyes glinted maliciously.

"You're one to talk, Granger, with Weasley as your boyfriend."

"Ron is ten times the man you are!"

"Really? If so, tell me what happened when –" Draco retorted before the girl interposed. Walking forward, she held out her hand for Hermione to take with a mischievous half-grin.

"You just came in when this young man was going to introduce himself to me," she greeted, "My name is Blu, Blu Nero, and I have the pleasure of making the acquaintance of …?" she smiled sweetly at Hermione and glared meaningfully at Draco. He smiled.

"As I was saying before Granger rudely interrupted us ("It's my compartment too!" protested Hermione), my name is Draco, family name – Malfoy" Blu looked slightly pensive.

"Draco Malfoy, Dragon with Faith, I like that," she murmured softly, "and you are?" this was addressed to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, and before Malfoy can tell you," she glowered defiantly at Draco who just smirked, "I am a Mudblood."

"Well," Blu bit her lips, "I don't see anything wrong with that, I consider Muggle books and music infinitely superior to that of wizards." Seeing Draco's shocked expression she augmented, "although, personally, I'm pureblood, happy Mr. Malfoy?" she then smiled sardonically at Draco's scandalized expression. Hermione also laughed at Draco's discomfiture even as her eyes lit up excitedly.

"So, what authors do you like best?" she inquired of Blu, ever the bookworm. Blu tugged at her curls distractedly.

"Well … I liked _Chinese Cinderella _and _Falling Leaves_ by Adeline Yen Mah …" she trailed off. Hermione immediately prompted her,

"Any classical writers? Dickens? Hemmingway? Steinbeck?" Blu frowned.

"I read a few of their novels in private school like _The Grapes of Wrath_, _Farewell to Arms_, and _David Copperfield_, but I can't really say I truly enjoyed any of them … well maybe _A Christmas Carol_ by Dickens and _A Tale of Two Cities_, especially the final lines …" she wavered, "well I do like Jane Austen's novels, _Pride and Prejudice_ is my all-time favorite, Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace_ and _Anna Karenina_, and," her eyes glittered maliciously, "Dante's famous description of the various torture methods utilized in Hell – _Inferno_."

"Ooh, really? _Christmas Carol_ is my favorite 'cause I like the theme, but I remember the last lines of _Tale of Two Cities_ only too well – "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done

Blu joined in.

"It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known," they ended and dissolved into laughter. Draco groaned and wondered how he became stuck with two giggly girls, though Blu was unusually pretty. Attempting to squeeze himself back into the conversation, he asked Blu about her family. Hermione immediately became silent and watched Blu attentively.

"Well … even I don't know all that much about my family. Let's see, I don't have any siblings so it's just me and my parents. They're what you can call Muggle-lovers, I guess, since they chose to live in the Muggle world. Hmm, they're away a lot on unspeakable business or something of that sort and I was sent to a Muggle private school until they found out about my acceptance into Il Veneziano Scuola Di Magia. And now I'm here – they seem to think it's safer with Dumbledore what with the upcoming war and Death Eaters running riot over England. Not much else to say … what about you two?" she told them thoughtfully. Hermione responded by saying that her parents were Muggle dentists and Draco launched into a full-scale narrative of the glorious history of the Malfoys, which was (thankfully) interrupted by the lunch cart. Blu bought some sponge cake with sweet fluffy cream, which gave her a miniature white mustache when she licked the icing. Grinning, she grabbed a plastic fork and dug into it, telling Draco and Hermione apologetically that she had an incurable sweet tooth. In that way, the entire train ride passed away tranquilly as the threesome chatted about their lives, the past, and the future with Blu bridging the gaps between the sworn enemies. And, with a wave of his hand, the ghost of the (Christmas) past dissolved the scene into another …


	3. Chapter 2: A Wet Welcome

_Indigo_ by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter II "A Wet Welcome"

* * *

At Rise … the ghost of (Christmas) past lifts the velvet curtains to reveal a stage set for the enactment of the next scene of our drama

The train began to slow down as it neared a winding road up a small yet tall mountain. Resting magnificently upon that mountain was a mysterious castle filled with intricate turrets and marvelous verandas that seemed to beckon to the gleaming night sky encrusted with silver stars. Few seeing this fairy palace that day could have imagined that it would live out the true meaning of the creed of its race and become a citadel of good – drowning in an ocean of evil.

Hermione glanced anxiously down at her watch and stifled a tiny gasp, which caused both Draco and Blu's eyes to snap up at her. In response, her own eyes traveled down over Blu's attire and she uttered another small cry.

"Blu! Blu! You need to go get changed, now!" she began pushing Blu towards the restroom as she spoke, "Here you've been with the two Heads and neither have thought to have you put on your school robes!"

"To hear is to obey, but I still need something to change into!" protested Blu laughingly as she grabbed a black robe from her luggage and let Hermione usher her out. Draco smirked.

"You know, you could always change in here. Hermione's a girl and me, well, _I _don't mind." He chuckled. Blu gasped and slapped his arm playfully.

"You pervert! You mayn't mind, but _I _do!" with that, she pretended to storm out of the compartment. The moment her friendly presence disappeared down the corridor, all of the old animosity that had been forgotten for the course of a few hours came rushing back with redoubled ferocity. Glaring at Draco, Hermione seated herself at the far end of the compartment, as far away from him as possible and took to looking at the nightscape spread out before her while maintaining a frosty silence. Taking no measures to amend matters, Draco also shifted away muttering about being stuck with a mud-blood under his breath. To make the present circumstances worse, Harry and Ron chose that unpropitious moment to barge in and demand Hermione's help to amend the effects of a spell Ron had attempted to shut Pig, his owl, up. This resulted in Draco sneering about the inability of Ron to perform a simple spell and more verbal attacks from both sides finally culminating in the whipping out of four wands. It was to this general state of affairs that Blu returned, looking slightly bewildered, but as lovely as before with an inky black Hogwarts robe over her dress.

"Um … did I miss anything?" she smiled hesitantly at them. All looking more or less guilty, they slipped their wands back into their robes and grinned sheepishly. "Why don't we all sit down and chat?" she motioned towards some empty seats and they all obeyed. Draco smirked as he sat down.

"Now, who died and left you boss?" he inquired teasingly, "'Cause last time I checked, Granger and I were the Head Boy and Girl." Blu grinned back.

"When all of you decided to try and attack each other. Now, if that were to reach a professor's ears …" she purposely left the sentence unfinished. Ron stared at her blankly.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked dumbly. Harry also looked up expectantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Blu mimicked sarcastically, "God, that's polite." Ron flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"I didn't mean, I mean, it wasn't …" he muttered incoherently. Hermione glowered at him,

"Sure Ron, that was the smartest thing you ever said!"

"Well, that's rich, coming from you!"

"Explain!" Seeing the couple bicker angrily, Harry intervened.

"Ron! Hermione! What about Malfoy?!" he hissed, resulting in both of them immediately shutting up and glancing self-consciously at a smirking Draco. "So, Malfoy, seen that little slut that's your girlfriend, Pansy, much?" Harry derided. Draco's lip curled,

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, _Potter_." Daggers flew across the compartment as the two engaged in a silent battle of wills. Their attention was diverted, however, when Blu threw up her hands and sighed audibly.

"You know what? Tell me when you four resolve this issue, I'm leaving!" she banged open the glass door and stormed out, muttering about immature imbeciles underneath her breath. Immediately, Draco stood up to stop her.

"You know what, I'll go with you and let them resolve this on their own, okay?" he inquired with the most charming smile he could muster. Blu whirled on him.

"Come with me? With me?! Don't you have a few problems to deal with yourself? And you!" she snapped, facing Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "You three are as bad as him! Good bye!" She disappeared down the corridor.

"Now look what you've done!" reproached Draco as he too left the compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and pulled out some Exploding Snap.

Stepping out into the chill night air, Blu shivered in the damp cold as she dragged her luggage along behind her. Now she sincerely regretted leaving Draco and Hermione behind – at least they would know what she should do and she wouldn't be standing here freezing to death. It was on such evenings that she missed the warm romance of Venice the most. Mulling over what to do, she spotted the figure of the man who helped pick her up from Italy and finish all her school supply shopping and hurried over.

"Hey!" he greeted, "I remember yeh, lassie, yeh're the one comin' from tha' Venetian school!" Blu let him pull her into a bear like embrace.

"Well, Hagrid?" she asked tentatively, "What should I do? All the other students are either piling into the boats or the carriages …" Hagrid pulled at his bushy brown beard thoughtfully and frowned.

"Lemme see, well, yeh ain't a firs' year an' I wouldn' fancy a ride 'cross yonder lake in this weather, personally, so, into a carriage yeh go!" Blu grinned as he helped pile her into a Thestral-drawn carriage with her belongings and draped his heavy moleskin coat around her shivering form.

"Thanks, Hagrid." He winked at her and said,

"Anytime, lass, jus' tell me ef them other students ain't nice to yeh," as he ambled away to heap the nervous first years into the boats.

The entrance hall was wet with dripping first years, and, predictably, Peeves was there to greet them. The poltergeist pretended that they were still outside in the rain and showered them with icy water. Harry stepped in with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and gazed apprehensively up at the little man.

"Heh, heh, heh," leered Peeves, "poor little 'icky students all wet? Awww, how sad. Heh heh heh." Students screamed and scrambled around, trying to dodge the torrents of water rushing down at them. Pushing Ginny out of the way of another onslaught of water, Harry felt the freezing liquid slosh over his sneakers and drench his socks.

"Peeves!" an angry witch in her mid-fifties screamed at the irrepressible poltergeist, her tall frame toppling precariously to one side, "Come down at once!"

"Shan't!" teased Peeves, dumping more water.

"Don't you shan't me! I shall have to tell Dumbledore about this shameful behaviour!" Peeves sulked and, cackling as he dumped the last of his water, disappeared to find other miserable souls to tease.

Draco searched through the rapidly filling Great Hall for Blu, but found no trace of her. Ever since she'd left them angrily, he hadn't seen even her shadow.

"What's wrong, pal? Why put on such a melancholy face? Lighten up, there're plenty of girls out there!" Blaise Zabini patted Draco consolingly on the shoulder. Draco sighed; it was just like his friend to get to the heart of the matter. "So, old buddy, what's she like that she's got ya moping around like a sad rat who lost his cheese?" Blaise teased with a twinkle in his eye. "I thought you were the Slytherin Prince, the man who could get any woman he wanted?"

"Fuck off, Blaise, every problem to you is a girl problem," retorted Draco sullenly.

"Well," replied Blaise brightly, "that _is_ true." Together, they meandered over to the Slytherin table. The moment Draco sat down, Pansy was there, crawling into his lap. Feeling too dejected to push her off; he silently waited for the Sorting to begin.

Using a flap for a mouth, the Sorting hat began its song, ending in general applause. One by one, the first years took the hat placed it snugly around his/her ears and awaited the decision that would influence their fate for years to come. After all the first years were sorted into their respective houses, Dumbledore came forward.

"Now, as you may or may not all know, this year we have a new friend amongst us. I would like all of you to welcome her in true Hogwarts fashion." With that, he led Blu to the Sorting hat.

"Blu Nero, ha! I remember that name, very clever it is, nobody'd guess in a million years. Well, I'll just put you where I should've put him in the first place … SLYTHERIN!" Smiling in a slightly forced way, she made her way to the green and silver table amidst the tumultuous applause.

Draco grinned as he shoved Pansy off him and pulled out a chair for Blu as she walked over. Leaning over, as if to look behind her, he whispered,

"Sorry about earlier, we can't quite help it." She frowned.

"Yes you can," she whispered back.

"Well –"

"Just forget it," she murmured.

"Really –"

"Forget it." Draco smirked as he draped his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Gladly, with a price."

"What?" she looked suspicious. He leaned closer.

"What do you think?" A small involuntary smirk tugged at her lips.

"In your dreams, pretty boy."

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione frowned slightly – it wasn't right, she really seemed like a Gryffindor, there was nothing Dark about her whatsoever … Glancing surreptitiously at the Slytherins, she saw Blu smile as she whispered something to Draco. Well, at least he seemed to have been forgiven.

Beaming at his staff and students, Dumbledore rose.

"In this time of impending darkness," he began in his deep voice, "we must all remain together more strongly than ever. And _that_, includes the Slytherins and Gryffindors." He allowed his words to sink in. "Remember, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," he paused, "On a lighter note, the Forbidden Forest is still exactly that, _forbidden_," this was directed meaningfully at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "and now, I only have two more words to say – tuck in." At this, the originally empty golden plates became heaped with mouth-watering food and the students dug in hungrily.

"Now," mumbled Ron between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes and turkey, "what do you think the Sorting hat meant by 'where I should've put him'?"

"Beats me" answered Harry, helping himself to some garlic bread. Hermione just shrugged as she pored over her course list, checking to see if all her classes were correct – Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology …

As the last morsel of delectable pumpkin pie vanished from the platters, Dumbledore rose again.

"Prefects lead your fellow students to the dormitories. No pushing, please leave in an orderly manner. Good night everyone and sleep well." Upon these words, the students rose and began clamoring out of the Great Hall and towards the various towers.

Waiting quietly at the entrance of the Slytherin tower, Blu saw Draco push his way through the throngs of black-robed students.

"The password is 'Charmed Pride'" he told the portrait of Puck, the Norse god of mischievousness and one of the earliest wizards. Puck nodded in agreement.

"That's right, pride's the word." He swung open revealing a comfortable room through the portrait hole." One at a time, the weary students clambered in and into their dormitories to sleep. And the ghost of (Christmas) past drew the curtains of enchanted sleep about them once more …


	4. Chapter 3: Déjà vû

_Indigo_ by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter III "Déjà vû "

* * *

Slowly, the supple drapes called night are drawn aside by the ghost of (Christmas) past and a novel scene is begun … 

Creeping silently along the lofty towers that sheltered the slumbering students, smiling gently at her pleasant reflection in the silvery lake, peeking into the homely gamekeeper's cabin, Dawn made her nimble way across the once murky sky, trailing her rosy train behind her. But she too was not able to foresee the day when she would rise, bloody and terrible, over a world that no longer needed her scarlet dye.

Cold sweat poured down Harry's trembling form as he jolted to consciousness and swept his dilating eyes across the silent chamber. Raising a clammy palm to rub at his aching scar, he willed his pounding heart to calm down. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't. But the dream, it had been so vivid … with a jolt, he remembered the death of the old man from his fourth year – could it be … ?

Gradually stirring into wakefulness, Blu felt a velvety paw batting softly against her nose, time and time again. As she groggily opened her eyes she saw a snowy, blue-eyed cat, rapping a white foot on her face to capture her attention.

"Alba?" she murmured groggily, "what are you doing here?" before turning over to try to catch the ends of her disappearing dreams. The tapping became more insistent and the blue eyes gazed imploringly into her grey ones. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Blu muttered, wandering towards the bathroom, eyes screwed shut against the morning light. Alba followed. Shutting the door just as her cat slipped through, Blu twisted the hot water tap, savoring the sensation of the steaming water rushing through every strand of her hair, across her scalp, down her back before massaging her vanilla scented shampoo into her dripping locks. Now, she didn't remember bringing Alba here …

The hallways were still with the peace that belonged to only the daybreak as Harry strolled towards the prefects' bathroom, mulling over what had happened in his nightmare.

_There was a green flash, a scream, and then, nothing_ …

Grabbing a thick, fluffy towel, Blu bundled her drenched hair in its folds turban style and drew open the bathroom curtains. Immediately, the dazzling morning light streamed in, sparkling in beams of pristine light off the crystal droplets that made their way down her ivory skin. Inhaling sharply, Blu allowed her gaze to sweep across the panorama before her – the broad green lawn glittering with morning dew countered a dark forest that lay to one side. Hagrid's simple cottage stood like a brave sentinel before the dark pines and the empty Quidditch fields were played at by only the ghosts of the past throwing the morning wind through the metal hoops. It was a beautiful landscape that met her eyes that morning, but to keep it that way, many, many lives were lost.

Smiling at the animal friend beside her, realization suddenly came to her.

"Alba! I thought I told you to look after mother and father! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed reproachfully, "Not that I'm not happy to see you," she added in response to the cat's hurt expression. There was something in the cat's gaze that unnerved her – could something be wrong back home?

Draco sat silently in the green and silver common room as the other students slowly meandered out of Slytherin tower and to the Great Hall for breakfast. Smirking, he stood as Blu finally came down dressed in an off-white lace V-neck and black silk-tiered skirt that swept softly around her ankles as she walked with an odd necklace of braided black lace, beads, and ribbon. Pulling a traditional black Hogwarts robe over her attire as she walked towards him, Blu greeted him with a small smile.

"So, finally decided to grace us with your presence, princess?" Draco offered her his arm. Blu put on an arrogant, haughty manner as she fake strutted past him.

"Of course, my lowly servant."

"Now is that the way to talk to your prince?" Draco reprimanded.

"Prince? I don't see one …" she laughed softly as they merged into the crowds of black cloaked students. Draco became serious again.

"Now, to business. Professor McConagall wants me to give you a tour of the school grounds after Charms, what do you think?" Blu shrugged.

"Sure. Now, let's hurry up, I'm starving." Together, they entered the Great Hall.

As they settled down at the Gryffindor table, Harry debated about whether or not to tell Hermione and Ron about his dream. Ron jostled Harry's elbow while biting into a slice of toast coated in sweet strawberry jam.

"Hey, Harry, anything on your mind?" Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy textbook worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm fi –" Harry's response was interrupted by the arrival of the post owls. A particularly large brown barn owl dropped a monochrome newspaper before Hermione. Holding her waffle with her mouth, she quickly unrolled the _Daily Prophet_. Then, the waffle dropped onto the metal fork lying upon her porcelain plate. The fork clattered to the ground with a hollow ringing sound. Hermione gasped and pointed with a trembling hand at a grotesque image printed on the cover. Harry and Ron leaned over. In bold capitals across the cover they read:

**TWO OF BEST AURORS FOUND DEAD – KILLER UNKNOWN**

Below it was a photograph made even more terrible because the image did not move as most photographs in the wizarding world did. All that they saw was two gray corpses lying upon a white floor.

Professor Flitwick's Charms class was a noisy affairs as students attempted to charm their quills to write 'I am charmed'. Having hidden underneath his desk due to unpleasant remembrances of the Banishing Charm, Professor Flitwick apprehensively watched Neville Longbottom, a particularly hapless wizard, wave his wand around. The students were giggling with fun and a handful of them had been able to master the spell. Of them, Blu and Hermione were amusing themselves by signing their names on each other's parchment while chuckling at the other students' failed attempts – Draco's parchment currently read 'Draco Malfoy has a big head'. Passing by, Harry snorted into his hand as Draco glared at him.

"Read your own parchment first," he snapped. Grinning, Harry held up the paper reading 'I am charmed' for Draco to see. Ron also wandered over to join the fun, and together, he and Harry laughed at the humiliated Head Boy.

The second hand never moved more slowly, surmised Blu as she stared at the clock's glassy countenance. Ten more seconds, nine more seconds, eight more seconds, seven more seconds – she silently ticked them off in her mind – three more seconds, two more seconds, one more second, class is –

" – dismissed!" tiny Professor Flitwick finished her thought and the eager students hurried out, happily discussing their plans for the evening. Waving a goodbye to Hermione, Blu quickly made her way to where Draco was standing. He smiled as he whispered in her ear

"Ready?" She nodded her affirmative.

"Yes, sir!" Laughing, they began their tour of Hogwarts School.

" – and that," Draco pointed at Hagrid's cabin, "is the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid's house. You mayn't know, but he's a half-giant, and like them, he is bloodthirsty and terrible. His favorite food – lovely young women – like you!" He roared and chased after Blu. Blu giggled even as she colored angrily.

"Don't say things like that about Hagrid!"

"Why? I nearly got killed in his class – a hippogryph attacked me. And Hagrid was like this," Draco swaggered impressively and imitated Hagrid's deep voice, "Eff Buckbeak ever hurts anyone, the' must've deserved it, Buckbeak woul' never hurt anyone for no reason." He then added in a low voice, "Too bad he didn't die, tha' Draco, not had a bit o' human meat fo' a while, me."

"Hagrid would never say that, and you're still alive and well, aren't you?" snapped Blu.

"Not for long, I won't be," Draco said in an ominous voice.

"Well then, you'd deserve it, what with what you're saying about Hagrid!" Blu stalked away towards the shadowy forest only a few feet away. Feeling hurt, Draco walked in the opposite direction.

Having walked a good distance towards Hogwarts, Draco looked up as wet droplets fell from the once clear sky. Turning around, he told Blu

"It's raining, we better hurry –" only to find that she was no longer following him. Scanning the grounds anxiously, he just saw her petite figure disappear into the eaves of the Forbidden Forest. "Blu! Blu! You can't go there! It's the Forbidden Forest!" She ignored him and vanished from sight. Cursing underneath his breath, Draco chased after her. The rain intensified. And the ghost of (Christmas) past rang down the hoary curtain of unwept tears …

Bonjour! This chapter is sort of short … --; … but I wanted to end it here. Don't worry, everything will match up. As to where this fic is placed, it's sort of the sixth book and sort of not – Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione are together, but the whole Dumbledore, Horcruxes thing didn't happen. (Dumbledore dies … T.T) ooh … that reminds me – I need to bring Ginny in more. Props to Reyy.-, thanks for the comment! Haha … well, drop a comment for this crazy authoress.


	5. Chapter 4: Rain Over Me

_Indigo_ by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter IV "Rain Over Me"

* * *

The stage is silent as the heavy red velvet parts – the ghost of (Christmas) past smiles secretly; this will be a good scene …

The gray, clouded sky wept his tears into the impassive face of the lake, onto the resilient green grass, into the sinister darkness of the forest, and onto the dull stone eaves of the castle. One day in the not so distant future, these tears would wash away the red wine that would stain the lives of those it touched forever …

Seeing Blu's slim figure become engulfed in the baleful shadows of the Forbidden Forest, Draco felt a pang of fear and a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the intensifying rain that brushed his pale skin like a million cold fingers, he ran towards her direction as the saturated ground regurgitated the water to send waves of iciness into his sneakers. He cursed under his breath as he anxiously searched the murky gloom for a trace of his elusive companion. A deep, pointed indentation, the print of a heel, caught Draco's attention and he followed it and its companions further into the maze of towering trees.

The wafting aroma of food met Ron as he entered the Great Hall with Harry. Scanning the crowds, he saw Hermione and Ginny waving energetically at them and the two picked their way over. Ginny looked at them reproachfully.

"You've been promising to introduce me to Blu for so long, but she's always hanging out with that Malfoy." Ron shrugged as he buttered his bread and discussed Quidditch strategies with Dean Thomas. Harry pecked her on the cheek.

"I will, promise."

"Well, now's a good time to do it – Malfoy's not there," Hermione pointed out.

"Okay, where's Blu?" Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table.

"She's not there either …" Harry and Ron looked meaningfully at each other. Hermione knocked their heads together.

"Get your minds out of the gutter."

Wandering aimlessly in the obscure shade of the pines, Blu began to feel apprehensive. Would anyone find her? Would she ever get out? What if she froze to death in this rain? Be brave, she mentally scolded herself, if there's a way in, there must be a way out.

Pansy pouted, ever since that new girl came, Drakie-poo hadn't paid a lot of attention to her. Now, where in hell was he?

A stab of lightning lit the sky for a brief moment and Draco felt his heart sink. What was now a storm had washed away all possible footprints – it was pointless for him to search any further, maybe it would've been better in the first place to go back and alert a teacher. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a soft rustle and turned to see a drenched figure standing just a little farther from him. Slowly, he made his way over and rested a hand gently on her cheek. It was icy cold. Startled, Blu turned around and frowned.

"Why're you here?" her voice was hoarse from cold and fear. Draco looked down.

"I – I'm sorry, I won't say things like that again. Let's just go back …" he trailed off. Then, his eyes widened in shock as she threw her arms around his neck. Awkwardly, he patted her shaking shoulders.

Blu felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and cursed her own weakness. Unable to help herself, she sobbed out all of her fear and misgivings, her tears mingling with the punishing rain and moistening Draco's robes. Not unkindly, he attempted to comfort her. Neither knew how long they stood like that, it could have been but a moment or an eternity, as the unforgiving rain beat against their tired figures and the darkness pressed close. But, in the end, Blu pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Sorry …" she looked down. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's – Let's just go." Blu nodded her silent acquiescence. Turning to find the way from which he came, Draco found that he could no longer distinguish between the forest that walled them in. He had forgotten the way.

Professor McGonagall paced irritably in her office. That Malfoy hadn't come report to her yet and it was already fast approaching midnight! She would have to duly reprimand him tomorrow.

Draco fought to control the rising panic he felt as they stumbled on, not knowing in which direction. He needed to stay calm, for himself, for Blu, if he lost his self-control they would only become more disoriented than they already were. As the shadows began to take on the grotesque shapes of his half-formed fears, some from his last encounter here, some from childhood nightmares; Draco glanced worriedly at Blu who walked wordlessly beside him. In addition to the occasional raising of a hand to push her wet locks out of those downcast eyes, she made no movement as if she already knew that they wouldn't find the way out. He sighed. It was little use to keep lying to both of them – the sun was already setting and they were lost.

"Lumos!" Draco muttered, and a bright light appeared at the tip of his wand. He turned to Blu. "I'm sorry …" She didn't look up, but he saw what little color that was left in her cheeks drain. "Um … I'm sure someone'll find us soon enough. Instead of just wandering further, let's just rest here for the night." Slowly, she nodded. Grabbing some damp twigs, Draco used his wand to light a hesitant blaze and gently led her to sit by it. In the distance, the cry of a wolf could be heard and she instinctively grasped his hand while continuing to stare vacantly into the fire. Recoiling at her icy touch, Draco saw her numb, blue hands and cursed himself. Quickly untying his cloak he draped it loosely around her shivering form.

Forcing a bitter smile, Blu accepted Draco's cloak gratefully and hugged it tighter against herself. Her mind felt numb, as if it had gone to sleep forever, leaving her body to fend for itself. It was like that odd surrealistic feeling of a nightmare, something that seemed real, but just couldn't be real. Through the black silhouettes of the trees, she saw the pale, wan moon rise, dragging her bedraggled procession of dim stars behind. Then, a dark shadow swallowed the moon, bite by bite, until nothing was left but an empty hole in the sky where the moon should have been. An omen. She shuddered, if only she had paid more attention in Divination. What could it possibly mean?

Jane Silvers glanced curiously at the two wizards before her.

"Are you okay? Mr. And Mrs. –" her piercing shriek was cut short by a blinding flash of green.

Harry sat up. It was that dream again, except this time it was a young witch. He paced to the dorm window and gasped. The moon had been replaced by a gaping hole in the sky.

Alba paced the length of Blu's dorm and let forth a tentative meow. With sudden decisiveness, she streaked towards the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting before his Pensieve, softly swirling the silver thoughts within when a white blur landed itself on his lap. Laughing quietly, he stroked the silky white fur.

"I remember you," he chuckled, "Alba, am I right? You are quite a smart cat to reach here from Venice." Alba meowed and looked at him with her milky blue eyes. "You know, our names have the same derivative – Albus and Alba – dawn. But the dawn, like all else, must fade too … I am an old, old man now, and I worry for the future of those who sill be left when I am gone …" The wrinkles usually hidden by smiles became more prominent, and, in a moment, he changed from the only wizard the Dark Lord feared to an aged man, fearful for the future of those he loved. Alba mewed sympathetically and turned a circle. She then became more insistent, tugging at his robes, as if asking him to follow. Trusting the cat's intuition, he followed.

Professor McGonagall rushed to the Slytherin dormitories, her usually neat hair a tangled mess. Dumbledore and Snape were both there, looking grave.

"They are no where within the school!" she reported anxiously. Dumbledore frowned.

"Then there is only one more place to search," he stated clearly, "the Forbidden Forest."

Draco felt something heavy drop onto his shoulder – it was Blu's head. Weary from the day's wandering, she had dropped to sleep. He forced his own eyes to remain alert, if anything happened, as Head Boy, he would have to answer for both of them. Furthermore, Blu was his friend and it was his fault they were here in the first place. Why did he have to always be so imprudent?

The rain pounded against the apprehensive professors with redoubled ferocity as they gathered outside of Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid, in his heavy moleskin coat, twisted his handkerchief subconsciously. Talking in strained whispers, they decided to split the forest up in order to find the missing students with the utmost speed.

"C'mon, Fang, ol' boy," Hagrid murmured to his giant dog, "Ya come wit me." The silent figures then set out into the forest, wands in hand.

The sharp sound of a cracking twig shook Draco out of his doze. At his side, Blu also woke up and glanced around her with fearful eyes. Whipping out his wand, he pulled her behind him as she did the same.

Hagrid trudged carefully through the sodden forest and Fang followed silently behind. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked and he began to move more quickly with a certain sense of anticipation. Barely hoping it was true, Hagrid followed. In the process, he accidentally snapped a twig, the resulting sound causing both he and Fang to jump slightly.

Peering into the murky shade, Draco saw two large figures approaching them quickly and tensed, preparing to attack. The closer one bared its sharp teeth upon seeing him and lifted its snout to let forth a bloodcurdling howl. At this the second, maybe its master, increased its pace and came forward. It had something of the rudimentary forms of a human, like a giant primate. He shivered, all the stories of bloodthirsty giants he had heard as a child returning. As it approached, he stepped back slightly. His mind had been a mess before, but as the creature appeared before them, only one thought remained – he would be a man and protect them, or die trying. Holding his wand before him, he prepared to attack when –

Seeing the two children standing fearfully before him, Hagrid felt relief wash over him. Without thinking, he pulled Draco into a -

Bear hug. Draco felt the familiar grasp of the half-giant he used to mock incessantly with his friends. It was odd, what tricks life would play on you, that at that moment, that gamekeeper was the person he liked best in the world.

Blu walked over to Hagrid, not quite believing that they were safe.

"Hagrid?" she whispered. He looked at her gruffly and nodded. "Hagrid …" all the tears she had been unable to shed came tumbling out all at once. "Hagrid …" He pulled her into another warm hug.

"There, there, young'un. Yer safe now, nothin' ta worry 'bout." Sniffling she nodded, and then she flashed a beautiful smile at Draco.

"Thankyou …"

Dumbledore beamed at the two students as they walked towards Hagrid's cabin.

"Well, Blu, you have your cat to thank for this one, if she hadn't alerted me as to your disappearance, heaven knows when we would've found the two of you." Blu smiled weakly.

"Alba's a smart cat." Dumbledore nodded.

"I agree." Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was berating Draco angrily, but even she couldn't hide the smile of relief painted across everyone's faces.

"As Head Boy, I expected better from you! I entrust a student to you, and this is what happens!"

"Now, now, Minerva," interrupted Dumbledore mildly, "You're just glad that their safe, don't deny it." Professor McGonagall allowed herself a soft laugh.

"Well, I guess that's true, though I'm still taking thirty points each from Slytherin." In the comforting presence of safety, Draco felt his legs give way and he stumbled a few steps before collapsing. Hagrid scooped him up.

"Now, young'un, ya must be tir'd, let yerself rest fo' a bit an' I'll carry ya back." Draco looked at him remorsefully.

"Hagrid, I'm really sorry about the way I've been in the past. You're really a nice person, I can see that now," he mumbled.

"It ain't nothin'" Hagrid forgave him, "misunderstandin's happen." Professor McGonagall glanced at Draco's pale face uneasily,

"Hagrid," she inquired, "would it be okay to let Mr. Malfoy rest in your cabin for the night? I don't think he's up to the journey all the way to the castle." They reached the log cabin and walked into the soothing warmth. Hagrid lay Draco down on the bed.

"It's fine, professor."

"Thankyou. Now, let's go." The latter part was directed to Blu. She didn't move. "Ms. Nero?"

"Please …" Blu whispered, "can I stay with him?" Professor McGonagall frowned.

"Both of you need medical attention as soon as possible and it would be too much trouble for Hagrid to look after both of you. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Please … professor, it's all my fault, I'll take care of him." Dumbledore intervened.

"If it's fine with Hagrid, Minerva, I don't think there's anything particularly wrong."

"It's fine wit me," agreed Hagrid.

"Well …" Professor McGonagall wavered, "fine, but only this one time."

"Thankyou." Blu looked at the floor, "thankyou." And the ghost of (Christmas) past tucked them away into the healing realm of sleep.

Many thankyous to Reyy, ArwenFairTinuviel, and eternal rose for the reviews!

Reyy, I already replied to most of your reviews via email, but I'll just clear some of those things up here too since they're very popular questions (I posted this story about a year ago on winglin)

the whole Christmas thing was just a sudden flash of randomness. I was sort of going along the lines of how the ghosts showed what was, what is, and what has yet to come. Right now, what you guys are reading (and I have written) is the past. The present won't be as upbeat, or so I'm envisioning it as of now

this fanfiction is technically staged after the 6th book, but because I disliked the whole Horcruxes and Dumbledore dying idea (it just didn't flow as well as the other books for some reason and seemed a little half-developed), I just cut it out. So something happened in the 6th book, but I'm just going to leave it at that. As most of you have probably noticed, the pairings are still the same. I'm not a big fan of the Harry Ginny pairing, but it works for this novel, so I'll leave it

The riddle in the beginning will be explained later! I'm pretty excited for the dénouement actually. It won't be the climax of the story, but it'll be the climax of this particular subplot. I'm curious about whether anyone of you have been able to put two and two together as of yet (it'll be easier if you read Bleach, I took the riddle from one of its earlier chapters). Feel free to put forward any theories, it might give me ideas for future developments and, if you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you )

That's all for now, this is the last chapter I have pre-written, so any suggestions are welcome! I have an idea of where I want it to go for the next few chapters until the end of this subplot, but the smaller details and plot developments remain to be determined and then there are a bunch of other chapters and subplots to cover, so suggest! And review!


	6. Chapter 5: Something Borrowed

_Indigo _by C C

Summary: When loyalties clash and their hearts are torn apart, how will the students of Hogwarts ultimately choose? Read to discover what is hidden beneath all the masks, deceit, and lies, but, most of all, how strong friendship and, ultimately, love, truly is.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter V "Something Borrowed, Something True, Something Remembered, and Something Blue"

* * *

The audience is silent with anticipation as the ghost of (Christmas) past whisks away the drapes of night.

Sending her consoling rays down upon the rain-washed world, the sun dries the tears that the night had shed. Little did she know that, one day, even her smile would be unable to stop the tears from falling …

The bright-eyed winter sun polished the fresh-fallen snow, causing the soft white to glimmer with blinding brilliance. Throughout the grounds, colorfully dressed Hogwarts students could be seen, laughing, playing, and chattering, as they made plans for the final Hogsmeade outing before Christmas break.

Ron sighed. After all, Hermione was his girlfriend and he couldn't seem to get a-hold of her for a period of time exceeding five minutes before she slipped away, giggling, to join Ginny or Blu or some other Gryffindor girls, whispering and casting surreptitious glances at him and Harry.

Christmas always gave Ron a headache. From the atrocious maroon sweaters his mom knitted and sent him to the pain of knowing that he couldn't purchase gifts on the same price range as those that Hermione and Harry gave him, Christmas was an endless series of trials. This year, he grimaced, to add to that list of pains, was the simple fact that Hermione was his girlfriend, and, as his girlfriend, she probably expected something outside of the ordinary – something which Ron had neither the gift-shopping finesse nor the allowance to purchase.

Maybe he could ask Ginny or Blu, he mused, only that Ginny, being his sister, would probably stare and call him "stupid" while Blu was almost impossible to find when she wasn't either surrounded by girls or accompanied by that thrice-cursed Malfoy.

Either way, he needed to think of something soon, Christmas break was in 4 days.

The Slytherin Common Room glistened with Everlasting Icicles™, which alternated between a clear white, a luminescent red, and a glowing green, and a dull green branch of mistletoe was hung festively over the crackling fireplace. Blu sat quietly in her customary armchair, _A Christmas Carol_ held open between her white hands and a faraway look in her eyes.

For once she had some peace and quiet – most of the students were outside, putting the finishing touches to Christmas shopping lists and discussing the stores they planned to visit at Hogsmeade later that day – and Draco was outside with the Slytherin Quidditch team playing some friendly matches to kill time. Letting her mind wander freely, Blu found herself musing, as she often had since childhood, over the fairy tales that she loved so much. A wave of homesickness swept over her as she remembered herself, a little girl hearing her first fairy tale, and her mother, as beautiful as any of the princesses she whispered to Blu about, falling, together, under the enchantment of Sleeping Beauty. Since then, Blu had often daydreamed about a prince on a white horse, her knight-in-shining-armor, coming to sweep her off her feet and take her away to his castle where, together, they would live happily ever after.

The heavy leather-bound tome fell onto the velvet red carpet with a dull "thud" startling Blu from her fantasies. She sighed and bent to retrieve it. For an instant, her vision blurred and she collapsed to the ground, gasping from the vertigo. Deep inside her mind, she could still hear the voices echoing hollowly, like the mournful bells of death.

"_Rowena, don't!"_

"_He's insane, Gods, what's gotten over you man? Let her go!"_

"_Please … that's not you … let it go, just let it go …"_

"_No … No … I can't! You said you loved me! You said you were on my-y s-side … you were on my side …"_

Cold, maniacal laughter reverberated endlessly through her head, chasing itself in wild circles, punctuated by pain-filled shrieks that tore through her thoughts. Blu chorused them as she screamed and screamed into the empty stillness.

Green bubbles burst open, releasing a strong stench of Oriental medicines, as Snape wrinkled his nose critically. It seemed alright, though one could never tell until the potion had been tested.

Shrill cries pierced the quiet peace of Snape's dungeon office. Dropping the notebook he clutched in a pale hand onto a convenient table, Snape hurried towards the Slytherin dormitories in a whirl of black robes.

Blu leaned wearily against the upholstered armchair, her hair drenched with icy sweat and her respiration heavy. As the portrait hole swung open, she lifted her head to see Professor Snape stride in, wand ready. He glanced around the Common Room suspiciously before turning his sharp black eyes onto her. Involuntarily, Blu cringed under the glare.

"What happened here Miss Nero?" he snapped, eyes still darting nervously about the dormitories.

"I – I had a nightmare," Blu stammered, hoping fervently that he wouldn't see through the flimsy lie. Snape's eyes narrowed disbelievingly, but he chose not to comment, instead, he coldly remarked,

"It must have been a bad one then," before sweeping out of the portrait hole.

Releasing a breath she had not known that she had held, Blu slowly climbed the dormitory stairs to the bath, a hollow ringing in her ears.

Warm vanilla sugar permeated the Slytherin Common Room as Blu tripped quickly down the dormitory stairs, adding its own cheerful perfume to the already festive atmosphere. Draco sniffed appreciatively, grinning at Blu's excellent choice of fragrances. She had abandoned her school robes for a pair of white denim jeans and a pale blue turtleneck, a white shoulder bag in one hand and a brush in the other, with which she was hastily sweeping her still wet black hair into a high ponytail. Lounging comfortably in his black sweatshirt and blue jeans, Draco watched as she was immediately engulfed in a swarm of giggling girls. The chatter reached fever pitch as the students began flooding out of the portrait hole. As she was swept past him by the stampede of eager students, Blu sent Draco a quick wink before disappearing. Replying with a non-committal "Hey", Draco too was pushed out into the corridor.

Perusing the various appealing displays in the shop windows, Ginny pondered whether she should give Harry the latest edition of _Seek and Ye Shall Find: What Every Seeker Must Know_ or a shining golden Snitch with his name engraved on it. Her troubled mind was soon distracted, however, by an excited Hermione who had spotted Blu in a crowd of Slytherin girls. Abandoning, her previous companions, Blu had walked over, giving both Ginny and Hermione a warm hug.

Harry and Ron had finally fulfilled their promise and introduced Ginny and Blu who became fast friends. Ever since the Forbidden Forest incident, Blu had been wary of wandering on Hogwarts grounds alone, which meant that she spent quite a lot of time with Ginny and Hermione. It was highly probable, Ginny mused, that Blu was the only Slytherin girl to have spent the night in the Gryffindor dormitories. Those slumber parties were unbelievably fun, but, with end of term exams and Blu making friends with most of the girls in her own House, the three hadn't spent time together since the beginning of December.

"How about we go to Florin Flortiscue's for hot fudge sundaes? The Three Broomsticks is going to be filled and you know, we might meet people we're not supposed to see today there," Blu was suggesting.

"Ice cream? In winter?" Hermione queried disbelievingly, apparently thinking Blu was going mad.

"Why not? It'll be a lark, c'mon," Blu urged, dragging the other two towards the afore-mentioned ice cream parlor.

While attempting to decide between a fiery red and gold silk scarf and a sweet smelling notebook, Harry was surprised to find that Ron had disappeared. Instead, Draco Malfoy walked into the classy boutique with his customary superiority considerably diminished.

Watching with interest, Harry saw the shopkeeper, a tall witch dressed in posh black robes, approach Draco with the customary soft query. Draco murmured something before being led away towards an array of colorful shawls. Harry caught the tail end of the conversation: "pashmina, very light and warm …" and watched Draco nod and whisper something to the witch. Nodding her comprehension, the shopkeeper picked up a silver embroidered white shawl and began folding it before wrapping it in silver paper and affixing a dazzling white bow. Draco handed over what appeared to be a large sum of money before taking the package and turning to exit the store.

As Draco was walking out, however, his eyes and Harry's met and a frown spread over both their faces while each measured the other with his eyes.

"So, _Malfoy_," Harry inquired in measured tones, breaking the silence, "finally found yourself a girlfriend, huh? Or have you finally decided to make your relationship with that slut, Parkinson, public?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand _Potter_," Draco drawled in reply, his icy blue eyes glittering with malice, "And just for the record, this is for my _girl _friend, not a _girlfriend_. Though you seem to be shopping for that Weasley girlfriend of yours. Maybe you should try buying her some essentials, like _clothes_, Heaven knows she's poor enough to _need_ them." At this, Harry jumped towards Draco, arm raised, scarf and notebook both forgotten, but, before his fist could make contact, another fist had already sent Draco flying into the shelves. Looking up, he saw Ron standing there, his face as red as his hair and absolutely seething with rage.

"Don't –huff- you –huff- ever –huff- insult –huff- -huff- my family –huff- ever –huff- again!" Ron yelled at Draco, who was getting back to his feet. At this unpropitious moment, Blu and Luna Lovegood, a shy, hapless witch from Gryffindor, chose to stroll into the boutique. Running immediately to where Draco sat, Blu glanced concernedly at his bruised cheek.

"Okay," she glared at them, "what's going on?" All three immediately started yelling at once, jabbing angry fingers at each other. Blu rolled her eyes and motioned for them to quiet down. She pointed at Ron. "You, tell me, what was so important that you three idiots had to resort to violence?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Malfoy was being a huge prat, as usual," he stated matter-of-factly as if that were the most obvious truth of the world. Seeing the utterly serious expression on his face, Blu, to Ron's surprise, burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Well," she snickered, "my opinion of the maturity levels of all those assembled here today has suffered a definite decrease." Luna glanced worriedly at her.

"I-is that fair? I mean," Luna blushed, "Harry didn't do anything, did he?" Blu smirked and winked at Luna, causing her to resemble a sun-ripened tomato.

"Don't worry Luna dear, I'm not blaming Harry, after all," she paused for dramatic effect, "we all know you, mmph!" Luna's hand had effectively muffled the rest of Blu's speech, while the owner herself was blushing even redder (if that was possible) at her own boldness. Quickly, before she could wreak more damage with her careless teasing, Luna half-pushed, half-dragged Blu outside of the boutique, despite Blu's vehement protests of "hey! I'm not finished!"

As Blu was forced to leave her statement unfinished and was hauled away by Luna, Draco glanced at Harry with barely suppressed mirth.

"What?" snapped Harry irritably, wondering what was amusing the Slytherin Prince so much, "Ron, what's so funny?" Ron was too busy wiping dust off the floor as he squirmed with laughter to reply so Draco took the liberty of answering for him,

"For someone with a girlfriend, Potter, you are surprisingly dense," he chortled before picking up his package and exiting the building.

Squinting into the bright winter's afternoon, Hermione pushed open the door of Honeydukes and inhaled the saccharine aroma of chocolate and other sweets as a silver bell announced her arrival in dulcet tones. Having finished her Christmas shopping, as she did everything else, early, Hermione was amused to see the various harried looking individuals scuttling between shops with mountain-high piles of well-wrapped packages, each larger than the one before. All she had left to complete now on her list of holiday shopping, Hermione mused, was to pick up a couple tasty stocking stuffers for the young cousins that were bound to run rampant around her parents' house come Christmas Eve.

Slowly perusing the overly laden shelves of mouth-watering confections, Hermione chose a handful of colorfully wrapped French chocolates and various color-changing candy canes which boasted the flavors of mint, strawberry, and chocolate-vanilla. Placing her selections in one of the festive red and green baskets provided for the customers, Hermione slowly eased her way through the ever increasing crowd of last-minute shoppers. At the register, she was startled to see Kreacher, the surly old house-elf that had served the Black family and now served Harry, who had inherited the Black family house from his godfather, Sirius Black who was killed during a duel with his own cousin, a Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"-young girl, very pretty," the old house-elf was grunting at the confused shopkeeper, who stared at him vacantly.

"Sorry sir, but I can't quite recall any specific face. As you can probably see, I cater to quite a few pretty young women in a day. Ah …" he smiled, seeing Hermione approach, "here is one such example. How may I help you, m'dear?" Hermione placed her basket on the counter, waving at Kreacher who gave her a curt nod in reply. He had never quite taken to Harry nor his friends, grumbling about how the family estates of the Black family now lay in the hands of an outsider and that even Mudbloods like Hermione were allowed to walk on "the sainted grounds that his [Sirius's forefathers had laid down through blood, magic, and sacrifice." As the shopkeeper rang up her purchases, Hermione watched the old elf curiously. He had not been known to willingly leave the ancient Black estates before, not to mention enter shops like Honeydukes in search of pretty young women. The whole time, Kreacher was furtively observing the passerby, as if searching for a certain individual that dangled the keys of life and death in his/her pockets.

"Miss? Miss?" the shopkeeper's gentle inquiry startled Hermione out of her curiosity induced reverie. Smiling a thank you to the shopkeeper, Hermione retrieved her basket and handed over a couple bronze Knuts before exiting the store, a million questions still running through her mind. One query presented itself again and again to her: Did Harry even know that his house-elf was in Hogsmeade? Weren't house-elves supposed to remain on the estates unless a direct order was issued by the master? Then why was Kreacher, as traditional and cantankerous as they came, inside of Hogsmeade searching for a young girl of his own free will? She doubted that Harry would be angry if he discovered that his house-elf was in Hogsmeade without his orders, he had always supported free will, but he would definitely be curious, as was she.

Shaking these puzzles aside, Hermione crunched her way towards the assigned Gryffindor meeting place, a frozen fountain featuring a pensive mermaid, leaving a trail of immaculate footprints in the crisp white snow.

Ron gaped openly at Hermione as the Golden Trio climbed the winding staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

"You're kidding right? You mean you actually saw that old geezer down at Honeydukes?" he insisted. Harry mirrored his expression.

"Couldn't it have been another old elf looking for his master's daughter? I mean, are you sure Hermione? Cause everyone makes mistakes now and again," he questioned in a softer hue. Hermione shook her head at their doubts impatiently.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" she demanded, "Now stop implying that I'm going insane and just accept what I'm saying. Harry's – house – elf – was – at – Honeydukes today!" The two boys shook their heads.

"But why?" Harry mused, "I can't exactly imagine Kreacher gallivanting around looking for pretty young girls …" Behind him, Ron snorted into his hand despite the gravity of the situation. Scowling, Hermione snapped,

"That's what I've been asking you guys for the past half hour!" In response to her tone, Harry and Ron immediately plastered on hilarious poker faces that would have amused anyone that wasn't as miffed as Hermione was.

"Maybe he became tired of his life as a sexless gnome," Harry suggested, "You know, the whole midlife crisis thing, that stuff _does_ happen, right?"

"Or he might be searching for a wife for Harry; it's not as if we know that much about Black family tradition, maybe their supposed to marry early." Ron sniggered as he glanced suggestively at Harry, "Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G … First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes … owwwww!!!" His sing-songy rendition of the nursery rhyme was promptly cut short when Harry directed a well-aimed kick at his shins. Hermione rolled her eyes at the duo.

"I thought we were much too mature for this, but, apparently I was wrong. Merlin, the two of you sound more like preschoolers than young adults!" She snapped. The two had the grace to look properly abashed while Harry replied in a humorously penitent voice,

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, we won't do it again, or," a roguish twinkle lit in his eyes, "should I say Mrs. Ronald Weasley?" Almost on cue, both Ron and Hermione turned a brilliant red and Ron started after Harry who was already halfway down the hall.

"I'll get you for that!" Ron bellowed as he and Harry disappeared from sight.

The sharp aroma of pine needles diffused from the twelve enormous Christmas trees that presided over the Great Hall and mingled with the rich smell of steak and kidney pie. Blu picked languidly at the barely eaten pie before her and sighed, what wouldn't she give for a plate of steaming pasta right now?

* * *

Yes, unfinished, unfortunately. I have a very clear idea of where to go with this, but I just can't seem to be satisfied with the bringing about, so between writing and rewriting and then deleting, this chapter just can't seem to be finished anytime soon. It's so stubborn! Argh! (Pulls out hair) So I'm posting this finished portion for now and will post the complete chapter ASAP (hopefully sometime this month). My apologies again and thanks for your patience. R&R 


End file.
